Cadavre Exquis
by Koba54
Summary: Yoh, Anna, Horo Horo, Chocolove et Ren sont dans un café. Un papier circule. Tout le monde écrit. Que se passe-t-il ?


Un OS de rien du tout, qui n'a rien à voir avec le nouvel an, qui ne raconte _rien_ et qui part en cacahuètes littéraires. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en penserez, mais en tout cas, bonne lecture, et bonne année! :)

* * *

**Cadavre exquis**

.

_Yoh, Anna, Horo Horo, Chocolove et Ren, sont dans un café. _

_Un papier circule. _

_Un jeu pour tromper le temps, un poème, et finalement, une déclaration_.

.

Elle s'attendait à entendre un « Quoiii ?! » suivi d'un bâillement et/ou un « c'est naze ! » grommelard, mais les trois garçons se tirent cois.

Anna jeta un regard à Yoh, qui souriait.

- Pourquoi pas, chantonna-t-il en portant son chocolat chaud à ses lèvres.

Anna buvait du thé. Du thé parfumé, léger, ondoyant, flottant. Toujours du thé avec cette odeur douce-amère que Yoh détestait autrefois, mais qu'il avait fini par associer à sa fiancée.

- On commence avec Yoh. Tu écris le sujet.

Elle tira un livre de son sac.

- Et ça, c'est pour cacher.

Les garçons jetèrent un coup d'œil oblique sur l'ouvrage écorné, chiffonné d'avoir été emporté un peu partout.

_Lolita_.

Horo Horo s'en désintéressa, Ren haussa un sourcil, Chocolove eut un sourire approbateur, Yoh prit le livre sans rien dire.

- Toi, fit Anna à Horo, tu écris les compléments du nom. Toi (à Ren), le verbe, et toi (à Chocolove), le COD.

- Et toi ? rétorqua l'Américain.

- Le complément du COD.

Puis à Ren :

- Que des verbes transitifs, hein...

- Je suis pas stupide, non plus !

- C'est quoi transitif ? demanda Chocolove. Oh et puis, laissez tomber. On commence ?

Une feuille de papier émergea du cabas d'Anna, suivie d'un stylo. Sa main les offrit d'autorité à Yoh, qui allait commencer quand Horo Horo pouffa de rire.

- Quel jeu à la con, quand même !

Mais le regard d'Anna... Anna, Anna, que de force dans tes prunelles d'agate ! Que de harangue, que d'énergie, que d'aplomb! Une muraille infranchissable règne dans ces pupilles écartelées, impérieuses, que des flots mugissants ne renverseraient pas !

Sur la couverture froissée, se détachait la bouche de Lolita, rouge, sous les écorchures blanches du carton qui s'écaillait.

Yoh commença.

.

« La cerise »

« glacé » (Horo Horo)

« brûlera » (Ren)

« le complément » (Chocolove)

« servile », acheva Anna.

.

- N'importe quoi, commenta Ren, l'air ennuyé.

- C'est marrant, fit Yoh, Horo Horo a mis « glacé » et toi « brûler ».

- C'est pas marrant, c'est normal, fit Horo Horo. J'avais pas d'idée.

- On recommence, coupa soudain Anna.

Les regards convergèrent vers Yoh.

- On pourrait peut-être trouver quelque chose de plus cool pour ton anniversaire, non ? Ou attendre que Manta ait fini son cours... il va sûrement aimer, lui...

Mais Yoh vit l'œil charbonneux en face de lui se courroucer et s'empara de la feuille de papier.

- Allez, on recommence.

.

« Le chat » (Yoh)

« cristallisé » (Horo)

« enchaîne » (Ren)

« l'attente » (Chocolove)

« qui languit » (Anna).

.

- On a le droit de faire ça ? commenta Horo Horo en pointant la proposition d'Anna.

- C'est un complément tout de même, répliqua-t-elle. Du moment que le bout de phrase que vous écrivez peut-être suivi par le mot que votre voisin va mettre...

- Bon, bon...

.

« La nymphe » (Yoh)

« qui mâche à l'infini des tiges empoisonnées » (Horo)

« prend son élan et va vers » (Ren)

« la combinaison étanche » (Chocolove)

« du tableau ancien » (Anna).

.

- Un peu glauque, fit Chocolove. On peut pas faire des trucs drôles ?

- Tu te crois malin avec ta combinaison ? fit Ren.

- On recommence, coupa Anna.

Tes ordres impérieux... dix ans que je les suis...

.

« L'éclat changeant de ton humeur » écrivit Yoh,

« qui sourit » (Horo)

« maintient » (Ren)

« la lumière » (Chocolove)

« qui déchire les folies ombreuses » (Anna).

.

« Elle qui si fort me pousse » (Yoh)

« frêle et sans heurt » (Horo)

« tombe au plus profond de » (Ren)

« l'aube jaune canari » (Chocolove)

« espérant sans cesse » (Anna)

.

- Il y a juste un truc, fit Yoh en fronçant les sourcils. On devrait se dire à l'avance si le sujet et le COD sont féminins ou masculins pour que ça colle avec les compléments, non ?

- C'est vrai.

- On va dire féminin pour le nom, masculin pour le COD, OK ?

- OK.

.

« Une chose que je ne t'ai jamais dite, » (Yoh)

« ferrugineuse » (Horo)

« envahit » (Ren)

« la part de tarte au caramel » (Chocolove)

« écarlate » (Anna).

.

- Chocolove, c'était pas très poétique, ça...

- Ben quoi ? C'est ma poésie à moi !

- Mouais...

- On échange ? Sujet masculin, COD féminin ? Et on alterne après ?

- Allez.

.

« Un mot brûlant mes lèvres, chaque jour, chaque seconde » (Yoh)

« palmé » (Horo)

« marche le long d'une » (Ren)

« casquette de base-ball » (Chocolove)

« qui pleure quand on ne la voit pas » (Anna).

.

« Ma dame » (Yoh)

« solitaire sous la lune » (Horo)

« défie » (Ren)

« le poisson pané [jeu de mots rageusement raturé par Anna] » (Chocolove)

« en attente » (Anna).

.

« Toi qui me brûle, me dévore, m'enfièvre » (Yoh)

« énergique » (Horo)

« enfonce » (Ren)

« la crème pâtissière à la coco » (Chocolove)

« sur le toit » (Anna).

.

« Ma future qui ne sait pas, j'en suis sûr, à quel point » (Yoh)

« embrumée »

« enfourche » (Ren)

« le turban putréfié » (Chocolove)

« qui surgit, étincelante » (Anna).

.

« Je t'aime. Moi qui » (Yoh)

« parfumé d'embruns » (Horo)

« fend » (Ren)

« la rue ensoleillée » (Chocolove)

« au petit matin encore vide » (Anna).

.

« Ne suis pas sûr que tu m'aimes aussi. » (Yoh)

« affairée » (Horo)

« parcourt » (Ren)

« l'éclat de rire contagieux » (Chocolove)

« décapant » (Anna).

.

- Bon, ça commence à bien faire, ronchonne Horo.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord, approuve Ren.

- Fais voir ce que ça donne ! réclame Chocolove.

Anna, qui s'est approprié le papier, lit, en silence.

En silence aussi, Yoh guette ses yeux d'orage abaissés sur la feuille.

Elle les relève, ils effleurent les autres et glissent jusqu'à lui.

- Yoh a triché sur le dernier, dit-elle enfin.

- Comment c'est possible, c'est lui qui commence, objecte Horo Horo.

- On en refait un, coupe Anna, tranchante.

Les trois qui sont entre eux protestent, grognent. Yoh ne dit rien, il tremble. Il s'attend à tout.

- Sujet masculin, COD féminin, décrète Anna.

Et l'absolu règne dans cette voix.

A l'absolu tous obéissent.

.

« Celui qui espère » (Yoh)

« revigorant » (Horo)

« a conquis » (Ren)

« la choucroute gastronomique » (Chocolove)

« qui lui répond qu'elle ressent la même chose. » (Anna).

.

- Bon, et maintenant, on peut voir ? s'agace Ren.

- Ouais, on n'a pas fait tout ça pour rien, grogne Horo Horo, déjà qu'il est pourri ce jeu...

- Ben moi, j'ai trouvé ça marrant, glousse Chocolove. Mais j'aimerais bien lire aussi...

Sans mot dire, sans sourire Anna tend la feuille à Yoh.

Il lit, la regarde, relit. Sourit.

.

Ils refusent de partir sans avoir vu le papier. Pendant ce temps, Yoh va régler. Anna le suit. Très près. Horo Horo ouvre la feuille pliée, parcourt les petites lignes inégales.

- C'est zarbi, commente-t-il. Mais pourquoi elle voulait pas qu'on le voie ?

- J'en sais rien, fait Ren. Attends... non, je sais pas.

- Vous êtes nuls, souffle Chocolove. Vous avez jamais fait de charades de votre vie, vous... Lisez la fin.

.

A la caisse, puis lorsqu'ils sortent, une main fine se glisse dans la paume de Yoh. Une main froide, de fille. Une bouche tout aussi fraîche se pose sur sa joue. Un regard s'accroche au sien.

Plus tard, en repartant, Chocolove extorque la feuille à ses deux amis et la ramène à Anna.

- C'est pour toi, dit-il. Après tout, c'est toi qui a eu l'idée.

Un clin d'œil. Ren et Horo Horo ne connaissent pas la délicatesse. Mais Chocolove a plus de finesse qu'on le croit.

Anna, dont le soir voile les joues rosées, un peu comme celles de Tamao, glisse la feuille dans sa poche. Elle la gardera toujours. Sinon, longtemps.

Le cadavre exquis boira le vin nouveau.

.


End file.
